Code Geass and Gundam Wing Crossover
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: prologue and chapter 1 full story is called Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami. look for it as a Code geass and Gundam WIng crossover.


Disclaimer: Dont own Gundam wing or Code Geass

A/N: Not the actual story just prologue and chapter 1. For the full story go to my profile and find Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami

Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami

Prologue

Duo was seething in rage as he walked the halls of the Preventer's headquarters.

To put things bluntly Duo was having the worst day of his life. His girlfriend for the past two years, Hilde, or as he referred to her "that two timing bitch", had broken up with him. Apparently she had been seeing this other guy while he had been away on preventer's missions and hadn't bothered to tell him till after he had caught them in bed together that morning.

And to add to his little myriad of problems his salvage business had been run into the ground. Apparently Heero and Wufei found it necessary to pull him away from work nearly every day to train him. They said they were doing this so he would hopefully become a more competent Preventer's agent, but he had a sneaking suspicion this was their way of getting pay back for all the pranks he had played on their uptight asses. And that damn sadist Trowa had helped them. So for the past year he had been training in espionage, martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, assassination techniques, and computer hacking while he watched his business crash and burn.

'When the hell am I even going to need to use espionage?' he thought to himself. 'The fucking war is over.'

"Oh well", he said to himself as he plopped down on the couch in the break room kicking his feet up onto the nearest table. "At least I can relax till I can find a way to blow off steam."

"Duo Maxwell," he heard Noin's voice over the intercom, "report to Lady Une's office for mission briefing now."

"Fuck my life!" he yelled as he got up, stormed out of the room and headed to Lady Une's office.

Break

Lady Une sat at her desk in her office adorned with the most expensive furniture money could buy, gifts from Relena and Quatre. She had been surprised by the lavish furniture considering all the things she had put them through in the past but as the saying goes "don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

She was contemplating how she was going to deal with Agent Maxwell. She had heard about what had happened through the grape vine. She had come to the conclusion that the best way to deal with him would be to remain calm and ask no question about the subject that was irking him at the time.

"Out of my way! I'm here to see Lady Une!" She heard Duo shout outside her office.

'Speak of the devil,' she thought to herself as the door flew open revealing an enraged God of Death.

"What is it Une?" Duo yelled entered Lady Une's n making sure to slam the door as hard as humanly possible.

"Duo," Lady Une began calmly, "please come in, have a seat. Mint?" She finished holding out a small bowl containing a copious amount of afore mentioned item.

"Can the crap Une and just give me the details of the damn mission so I can get the fuck out of here!"

"Very well then have a seat then I will brief you on the mission specifics." Une said calmly as she set the bowl of mints back on her desk.

"Fine," Duo replied as he sat himself in the nearest chair.

"Here," Lady Une said as she tossed him a manila folder, "that contains the profile of the target. We haven't been able to get a prober I.D. on him but he goes by the name Professor X. He was once a colleague of Professor G's."

"Hate the Bastard already," said Duo with disdain, "so what am I supposed to do?"

"I was just getting to that. Professor X has built a space station where he carries out his research. We had sent an agent to infiltrate the station and report on the professor's research. The last report came three months ago. The report states that Professor X was developing a weapon of mass destruction capable of wiping out entire cities from orbit we haven't heard from our agent since," Lady Une informed Duo, "We have also received reports of a freighter scheduled to go to the station in a week's time. The cargo contains components necessary for an ultracompact fusion reactor as well as the fuel supply, technology required for beam weaponry as well as large amounts of gundanium."

"Fuck," Duo muttered, "the damn bastards building a Gundam."

"We need you to sneak on board the freighter and infiltrate the station and plant explosives at the reactor, retrieve the freighter containing the gundanium and return with confirmation of the station's destruction and Professor X's death," Lady Une said as she finished the briefing. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why can't one of the others do this mission?" Duo asked.

"Relena requested Heero's presence at one of her charity functions, Quatre is busy runninghis company, Wufei is away on a separate mission, and Trowa is dealing with some issues."

"Such as," Duo inquired.

"After him and Cathy consummated their relationship-"she began but Duo interrupted.

"You mean they fucked right?" He questioned.

"Yes well after they "fucked" some interesting blood work came back revealing that Trowa was in fact Cathy's long lost brother Triton Bloom."

"Holy… Fucking… Shit," Duo finished with a stunned look on his face.

"So Agent Maxwell, do you accept the mission?" Lady Une asked.

"Fine I'll do it, but after this I want 30 days of paid vacation." Duo demanded

"Very well I will see to it that that is arranged. Good luck Agent Maxwell," She said as she gave a salute.

"Yeah, yeah whatever see ya later Une babe," said Duo choosing to revert back to his normal carefree attitude as he left Lady Une's office.

Break

One week later Professor X's space station

Professor X watched the freighter through the protective glass of his magnificent space station.

"Sir the shipment is arriving right on schedule." Said one of his men from behind him.

"I am well aware of that you fool," answered the professor.

"Sir," began the man behind him, "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you need those items that we salvaged from the remains of the Lemming and Seraphim for?"

"You'll see soon enough. If my sources are correct then the test subject should be arriving any minute. Why don't you go and prepare a warm welcome for him."

"Right away sir," replied the man before he turned and ran off to prepare for the newest guinea pig.

Break

'Damn it all,' Duo thought to himself as he struggled with his bonds, 'this entire thing was a trap. Lady Une better check her sources next time.'

"Get up. It's time to meet the professor you scum," said his guard as he prodded him with his gun.

Duo was led off the freighter and onto the loading dock of the space station. He was then greeted by an old man with an eye patch and graying hair on his head. The man was also very thin with a very pale complexion that made him look a bit like a vampire.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Maxwell's Demon. Professor G told me so much about you." The Old man stated. "As you most likely know I am Professor X. When one of my spies informed me a Gundam pilot was being sent here I hoped they would, but certainly didn't think they would send you."

"Piss off you geezer," was Duo's only reply.

"Now Mister Maxwell, that's no way to treat your host," X said calmly, "besides I brought you here to test something for me."

"Fuck off," Duo shouted at him.

"Hmm. I was really hoping you would be more compliant in the matter. It doesn't matter, for you'll find you don't have much choice in the matter. Take him to the operating room and prepare our Reaper, Mister Maxwell, for the installation of the G.R.I.M."

Chapter 1

Duo found himself being strapped down to an operating table despite his best efforts to break free from the henchmen of the obviously mad scientist. Even after being securely bound to the table he continued to struggle pulling at the bonds with all his might but found the material to be to strong

"Mister Maxwell," came the voice of Professor X, "please cease these useless struggles. You will only succeed in causing yourself further harm."

Duo's only reply was to spit in his face. He heard his saliva make contact with X's face with resounding splat as silence filled the room.

"Very well," said X as he wiped his face clean, "Dr. Inman administer the sedative now."

Duo's struggles became wild and frantic as he tried to avoid the syringe. He managed to avoid the first attempt, and then the second. The doctor tried in vain to hold him as Duo snapped his shoulder into the man's face instantly breaking his nose.

"Enough!" yelled X. "Bertram, hold him down!"

A tall hulking mountain of a man came up and pinned Duo's shoulders down on the Table leaving him utterly defenseless as the doctor who was now bleeding profusely from his nose stabbed the needle none to gently into his vein.

'Damn it all to hell,' were Duo's last thoughts as his vision began to fade until all he saw was darkness.

Moments later found Duo strapped into various machines and needles.

"Doctor Martin begin recording." Said X

"Yes sir," said the Doctor "but may I ask why we are recording this sir. What if the Preventers get a hold of it?"

"We're making history here Doctor Martin, and history must be recorded." Said X. "Now then, Doctor Payne begin injecting the Reaper nano-machines into subject thirteen."

Doctor Payne then typed a sequence of keys on the computers and the machines came to life as they began to pump the nano-machines into Duo's body. Soon enough all the containers were void of the microscopic machines.

"Doctor Payne, initiate the bonding process."

Payne typed in a new sequence and the bonding process started.

"Sir," spoke the doctor at the monitors, "Subject 13's heart rate has become erratic."

On the operating table Duo's body started to convulse violently as he started foaming from the mouth.

"The heart rate is continuing to increase."

Just as suddenly as it had started the convulsing stopped, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the long tone of the heart monitor as it read flatline."

"Sir, Subject 13 has flat-lined. Shall we call it sir?"

"Just give it a moment," was his only reply.

After five minutes had passed the doctors were growing anxious. Professor X was not known as a very forgiving man. Then at that moment to the doctors' relief and Professor X's delight the heart monitor began to show a steady heart beat once again.

"Sir, might I ask why the nano-machines are necessary?" Asked Doctor Payne

"The nano-machines increase the durability of the body so that it can survive the large amounts of strain that the GRIM will exert on it as well as increase the subject's and ability to handle the large amounts of information it feeds the brain," answered X. "Now then, Doctor Fuji, prep Subject 13 for surgery. We will begin the installation of the GRIM momentarily."

Break

2 Hours Later

"Sir," said the voice of doctor Fuji, "the G.R.I.M. has successfully been installed at the base of Subject 13's brain."

"Very good, see to it that he makes it to his cell. Tomorrow the real test begins." With that said Professor X turned and left the room.

The Next Day

When Duo came to he found himself in small cell. The only items in the room happened to be the tiny cot that he was laying on and the toilet in the corner. He examined his head to make sure his trademark braid was still there. While the braid remained intact most of the area around it was void of any sign of hair.

"At least they didn't touch my braid," Duo voiced his thoughts with a sigh.

"Ah Mister Maxwell," said a voice behind him, "glad to see that you are finally awake."

Duo turned to see none other than Professor X staring at him with a gleeful expression on his pale gaunt face.

"You!" Duo cried in rage. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"We simply installed GRIM at the base of your brain."

"What the fuck is GRIM?"

"GRIM," began X, "stands for Genocidal Rampage Inducing Machine. It is the result of combining the most advanced ZERO system, the ZERO system 2.5, and the Lemming system. In short you are a living breathing ZERO system."

"What about the Lemming system. Do you intend to have me attacking in a blind rage all the time with the prospect of losing my mind?"

"We have no intention of that. We have fixed all the problems regarding the Lemming system."

"Oh really," Duo said skeptically "can't say I believe you on that one."

"Oh you will soon enough Mister Maxwell, you will," Said X as he turned and walked away.

Break

As Professor X walked out of the holding area he was met by Bertram.

He turned to him and spoke, "Bertram."

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you go say good morning to Mister Maxwell?"

"Yes sir."

With his plans for the first test set into motion he made his way to the observation room.

When he arrived in the observation room we was greeted by hundreds on monitors and the doctors that had had a hand in the installment of the GRIM. When he looked at the monitor assigned to Duo's holding cell he saw that Bertram was right outside awaiting the go ahead.

"Sir," said Doctor Payne, "shall we activate the GRIM."

"No not yet I wish to judge the effects of the system for myself get the feedback from the Reaper nano-machines on monitor six."

"Yes sir."

He then tapped the communication button on his headset linking him to Bertram. "Bertram, commence test one."

"Yes sir"

As he watched the monitor Bertram entered Duo's cell and began beating him mercilessly. The resilient seventeen year-old tried to put up a fight but with the sheer size of his opponent these attempts failed pathetically. Bertram continued the onslaught of blows delivering bone shattering blows to the boy's stomach and face. When it looked like Duo would not be able to get up any more he decided to give the order.

"Doctor Payne, activate the GRIM.

"Yes sir."

Break

Duo found himself in a very bleak situation. Apparently whatever that psycho did to him wasn't working. If he honestly was a living ZERO system with the Lemming mixed in then he wouldn't be getting closer to death with every blow.

'Damn it,' thought Duo, 'I'm gonna die.' As he thought what he expected to be his last thoughts an intense electrifying pain wracked his entire body. His muscles felt like they were on fire then in an instant the pain was gone replaced by a strength he had never known and an intense hatred for the man that had done this to him.

He pulled himself to his feet and looked at his enemy. And he knew every move the man would make; Duo could read him like a book. When the next punch came Duo waited till the last possible moment before he caught the behemoths fist in his hand. When he squeezed it he was rewarded with a satisfying crunch of breaking bones. The man's cries of pain were like music to his ears. He could hear his enemy's heart beating in his chest and when he delivered a punch to his face he heard it stop as the man's head was sent too far to the left breaking his neck. The man was dead… and it made him feel so good.

Break

"Sir, the tests shows response time to be less than a hundredth of a second and a strength multiplication of 5. Brain scan mode shows a dramatic increase in aggression."

"Perfect"

"Sir, why is it that you waited so long to activate the GRIM?"

"Because, once activated the GRIM cannot be deactivated."

"Sir, won't that be dangerous."

"Don't worry it only enters combat mode when it perceives a threat to the life of the operator. Give Subject 13 two days of rest to heal then we will begin test two and see how the GRIM syncs up with a mobile suit."

"Sir, what about the shipment?" asked one of the doctors

"Leave it be until we have completed all the tests."

"Yes sir."

Two Days Later

"This food sucks," Duo voiced his thoughts.

"Well you're gonna eat it whether you like it or not," said the guard

"Yeah, yeah fuck off asshole."

"Insolent little brat."

As Duo sat there eating the disgusting substance these people dared to call food he thought back to what he had done to that man two days earlier. He was unnerved by how easy he had found it to kill the man and how much he had enjoyed doing it. But now, he felt no aggression whatsoever but still retained the ability to predict the movements of everyone that came through the holding area. Whatever the GRIM was it was far more dangerous than the ZERO system ever was.

Duo was pulled from his thoughts as none other than Professor X walked in. "What do want you crazy bastard."

"Now, now Mister Maxwell all I want is to run a few more tests."

"Why are you doing all this," Duo asked, "why create something like this."

"To make history of course, what other reason could there possibly be? The Gundams, their creators and their pilots will all go down in the history books. Is it so bad that all I want is to create something so that I to may find my place in history."

"You created this system just so you could have a page written about you in some high school kid's history book? You really are insane," Duo finished with a look of utter disgust on his face

"The line between genius and insanity is a thin one. You of all people should know that. Shouldn't you Mister God of Death?" X taunted, with a smug grin planted on his vampire like face. "Now then let's get you ready for your next test."

"Go fuck yourself," Duo said angrily.

Professor X promptly broke out into a fit of laughter. "As defiant as ever I see," he said as he turned and left, laughing the whole way out.

"Right then," said the guard as he cuffed Duo, "get moving it's time to go."

"Handcuffs huh? Kinky," Duo said as he taunted the guard.

"Get moving scum."

"Man you're no fun," said Duo as he was promptly marched out of holding area.

Break

An hour later found Duo floating through space in a Leo outfitted for space combat with a beam saber as his only weapon.

At that moment an airlock on the space station opened and out came twenty or so mobile suits consisting of Virgos and Taurus's

As the suits came closer Duo felt the same sensation overtake him once. "So you bastard think you can kill me? Bring it on," Duo screamed before sending the Leo at the small force of mobile suits, pushing it to its limits.

The enemy suits started firing and Duo dodged all of them, expertly predicting every move they would make before they even knew what they were going to do. A moment later found him directly in front of an unfortunate Virgo as it tried to run. Duo proceeded to cut it half ending any chance it had at getting away.

A Taurus tried to sneak behind him but Duo completely aware of everything around him and he maneuvered his Leo into a spin before slashing through the enemy. Two Virgos attempted to charge him from either side, beam sabers drawn ready to cut him down. Duo maneuvered his Leo into a vertical flip before cutting through both mobile suits.

"What the hell is he?" voiced one of the pilots as he looked on in horror before he too was cut down, his body incinerated as his Taurus erupted into flames.

A few minutes later all the mobile suits save two Virgos and a lone Taurus were pieces of scrap floating through the vacuum of space.

As he moved to cut down one of the Virgos a voice came through his communications, "Please stop we surrender."

Duo then went back to being calm. 'Damn it. Why can't I fight this thing?'

'Kill them,' said a voice in hishead.

'What?'

'Kill them,' it said again

'No.'

'You're weak.'

'Who the fuck are you?'

'Me? You know who I am.'

'GRIM.'

'Bingo. Now kill them.'

'No.'

'Then I'll just have to do it myself.'

'What?…' thought Duo as he slowly lost consciousness

'Goodnight Duo,' was the last thing he heard before he slipped completely into darkness.

"Alright boys,"said GRIM in Duo's distorted voice,"Time to die!"

He then proceeded to push the Leo beyond its normal capabilities and destroyed all three of the mobile suits in one sweep. Their cries of terror as they realized their imminent doom was music to his ears.

Meanwhile in the observation room Professor X looked on with a hint of glee on his face. The test results exceeded all his expectations. When the GRIM synced up with the Leo it was able to raise its capabilities to nearly the same level as a Gundam. It was like a dream come true.

He pressed the communication button, "Good work Mister Maxwell. You've gone beyond all my expectations for this test."

"Duo isn't home at the moment; please leave a message after the beep. Hahahaha"

"What is this?" X voiced his thoughts

"Oh don't act like you don't know. You knew this could happen didn't you 'Dad'?"

"I see. Doctor Fuji, hit the gas."

Doctor Fuji hit a button at the control panel and the Leo mobile suit was filled with gas.

"Hahahahaha. Goodnight Daddy. Hahahahaha."Said GRIM as he continued to laugh insanely until the sleeping gas finally overcame him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Doctor Payne, send out a group of Virgos to bring him in," ordered X, "Doctor Inman, prepare the operating room for the installation of the inhibitor chip. I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Break

Meanwhile at Preventer Headquarters

The rest of the Gundam pilots were gathered in Lady Une's office discussing the actions to be taken in light of Duo's disappearance.

"So that braided-baka got caught, what are our actions?" asked Wufei.

"Lady Une we have to get Duo back," said Quatre his voice heavy with concern for his friend.

"I understand your concern but there is nothing we can do," said Lady Une

"What did the spy say," voiced Heero in his usual monotone.

"Apparently Professor X intends for Duo to test his latest weapon. That's all we were able to get out of him before he managed to swallow a cyanide pill he had hidden under his tongue." Lady Une informed them.

"Then the most logical point of action would lead an assault on the space station," said Trowa breaking his silence.

"At the moment those attempts would be futile. We have no mobile suits with which to launch an attack. However in a month's time we will be ready to confront the small force X has amassed and destroy him and his weapons once and for all," said Une.

"Why a month," asked Quatre.

"Because that is when your Gundams will be completed," finished Une.

Break

Professor X's space station

An hour later Duo was once again strapped to a table in an operating room

"Doctor Fuji, begin the operation," Ordered X.

"Yes sir."

Doctor Fuji then proceeded to cut into the flesh at the base of the skull until he came to the protective covering of the GRIM that melded in perfectly with the rest of the bone of the skull leaving it undetectable from the outside. He carefully removed the covering until the inner workings of GRIM were revealed. Taking care not to touch any other part of the system he put the inhibitor chip in its proper place then replaced the protective covering on the GRIM and stitched up the flesh around it.

"Sir the installation of the inhibitor chip is a success. "

"Good, take him back to his cell," commanded X

33 percent." Doctor Payne questioned him.

"I am well aware of the effects it will have on it. The portion the inhibitor chip will allow it to operate is the portion based on the zero system. And it will only allow that to work if the nano-machines detect high levels of stress in the subjects body caused by life threatening situations," X explained, "But it is necessary to keep the GRIM from taking control and to keep its level of influence over the subject to a minimum."

With Duo

'Wake up Duo.'

'What'

'You need to wake up'

'Why should I?'

'This is your only chance to escape. You have to wake up now.'

'Why would you care?'

'Let's just say it's in both our best interest if you wake up?'

'Oh so you do have an ulterior motive. Fine I'll wake up.'

'Good'

Duo slowly opened his eyes, still groggy from the sleeping gas. He was being dragged to the holding cell by two guards. 'Ha. Only two, this is almost too easy,' he thought to himself before springing into action.

The year of training with Heero and Wufei finally kicked in as he ripped his arm out of the grip of the first guard before slamming his elbow into his esophagus and then bringing his fist around into the other guard's throat effectively silencing them both. He then gripped the arm of the second guard and twisted it behind his back before grabbing the man's head and twisted it in one direction in quick motion breaking his neck. He turned to the first guard, who was now getting up, and rammed his forearm into the man's throat crushing his windpipe.

'Throw the bodies in the garbage chute, quickly.'

Duo tossed both the bodies into the garbage chute before running down the hall making his escape.

As he neared the end of the hall he heard the GRIM speak in his head, 'you need to turn left here and head to the reactor.'

'Why?'

'It leads to the reactor. You need to overload it so it will blow.'

'Sounds good, but how will I do that?'

'Don't worry I'll guide you through it.'

'Why don't you do it'

'I would but the inhibitor chip keeps me from taking control.' Said GRIM bitterly

'Good,' Duo thought back at it with satisfaction.

'Now take a right here and the reactor room is at the end of this hall,' GRIM informed him

As soon as he reached the end of the final hall he came to a stop in front of a pair of doors leading to the reactor. 'Alright genius, how do we get in?'

'The password is Odin.'

'Huh? X is Obsessed with death isn't he?' Thought Duo as he typed in the password

'Look who's talking Mister Shinigami.'

'Shut up.' Duo thought at it.

When the doors opened Duo made his way to the control panel. 'Now what,' Duo asked GRIM

'You need to shut off the cooling system and set the output levels to maximum. After that we have twenty minutes till the reactor goes critical and blows.'

'Alright let's get out of here,' thought Duo as he finished up and made his way out.

'Get to the docking bay. The freighter is still there.' GRIM informed Duo

Duo started his trek to the freighter hiding in the shadows dodging personnel and security cameras alike.

Ten minutes later Duo was at the airlock of the docking bay. For some reason X had deemed it unnecessary to station guards here. That or he was extremely short handed after all the tests. Duo Slipped on a space suit and opened the airlock and floated down to the freighter. He entered the airlock of the ship and shut the door behind him. He exited the airlock into the ship, took off the helmet and made his way to the cockpit.

"Alright time to get the fuck out of here," said Duo as he fired up the engine and sent the freighter rocketing out of the docking bay at full throttle.

'Finally, I thought we would never escape in time.' GRIM said voicing its thoughts.

'Shut up,' Duo thought back at it.

'I'll be gone soon enough'

'Good ridance'

'Oh don't worry Duo, I'll be back,' said GRIM in his head before fading to nothing.

Observation Room

"Sir," said the man at the screen, "the freighter has left the space station."

"What!" X yelled as he rushed over to the monitor only to see that the man was indeed telling the truth. "Where is Subject 13?"

"Sir, he's not in his cell and his guards are unaccounted for."

"Damn it, we can't let him escape! Inman, bring the Oblivion Cannon online now! We have to make sure there is nothing left to find!" X yelled in fury.

"Yes sir, prepping the cannon now."

In just a matter of seconds the cannon was ready to fire.

"Sir the Oblivion Cannon is charged to one hundred percent," Inman informed Professor X.

"Fire the cannon and erase that ungrateful wretch from this reality," X screamed in rage.

"Firing Oblivion Cannon now," said Doctor Inman as he fired the cannon.

The space around the station was lit up in a blinding white as a large white beam of concentrated energy shot forth from the cannon heading straight for the freighter.

With Duo

"Finally I get that damn bastard out of my head," said Duo with a large amount of relief in his voice, "Now to report back to Lady Une and go on vacation."

At that moment all the lights in the cabin started flashing red as a computerized voice blared the word "warning" over and over again.

"What the Hell," was all Duo managed to say before the entire ship was engulfed in a brilliant white light and his world went dark.

Observation Room

"Target has been obliterated," one of the men informed X

"Damn, now I have to start all over," X said to himself.

The warning lights started flashing throughout the entire station.

"What now?" X screamed

"Sir," came the voice of Doctor Fuji, "after firing the cannon the reactor has critical. It's going to blow!"

"Damn you Maxwell," were X's last word before his space station erupted in a brilliant explosion.

With Duo

Duo slowly opened his eyes to the cockpit of the freighter dimly lit by the emergency lights. The last thing he could remember was escaping Professor X's space station and a blinding white light. He had no idea how long he had been out of it, no clue as to where he could be and on top of all of that he had a killer head ache.

"Son of a shit face monkey fucker. What happened?" Duo said as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it if only a little.

As his head ache subsided he looked around the cockpit looking for the computer. After a few minutes of searching he finally laid his eyes on the computer and made his way over to it. He brought the computer online and waited for it to connect to the nearest satellite. When the computer finally managed to make a connection the first thing that caught his attention was the year.

"2017 a.t.b? Okay, so something is wrong with the computer," said Duo to himself, "Let's find out where I am"

Duo activated the global positioning system in an effort to determine where he was. Once again he was met with a bizarre answer.

"Area Eleven? Okay there's obviously a hacker playing a prank. So I'm on Earth and am in, if the shape of the island is anything to go by, Japan. Now why is it so dark?"

Duo proceeded to turn the outside lights on and was met with the screeching of hundreds of bats. The freighter was in a large cavern deep within a cave.

"This shit just keeps getting weirder. I need to get out of here and try to get into contact with the Preventers." With his mind made up he grabbed a tracking device so he could relocate the ship and exited the freighter and started finding his way out of the cave. He needed to report back to Lady Une and hopefully find out what the fuck was going on.

A/N: This will not continue to be posted on the Gundam Wing area. If you want to read it go to Code Geass and Gundam wing crossover because that is what it is. Later.


End file.
